Episode 8163 (5th July 2013)
Plot An outraged Anna rants angrily at Tim for neglecting Faye who has been living in the flat in his absence. Anna is disgusted at Tim's plans and doesn't accept the excuse that he thought Faye was with her. David tells Kylie he's sick of Nick being the golden boy. Anna feels she's partly responsible for what's happened by letting the baby situation distract her from keeping an eye on Faye and Tim. Faye wants to see Tim. Hayley talks Roy round and he goes for the health check. Anna gives Faye an hour with Tim. Roy is recommended a night at a sleep clinic but he considers this a last resort and opts for relaxation measures he can try himself first. Leanne suggests a student night to drum up trade at the bistro. Nick isn't keen. Sinead offers to spend the night with Chesney but is annoyed at Chesney's uninterested reaction. Katy witnesses the exchange and makes fun. Sinead tells Katy she's a mug as Ryan is living it up while she is lumbered with Joseph. Faye decides to move back to No.6 after a heart-to-heart with Tim. Beth and Kirk see Ryan kissing a woman outside a club. David tells Leanne she should prove Nick wrong. Sally lends Tim a sympathetic ear. Owen thinks things have worked out for the best but Anna asks him to get rid of Tim once and for all. Emily is delighted to be rid of the responsibility of owning a house. Owen tells Tim to leave the Street or he'll kill him. Cast Regular cast *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Joseph Brown - Ronny & Tommy Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *Jamie-Lee - Kate Holderness Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Unknown street outside a club Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Anna berates Tim for neglecting Faye, who asks him if he really wants her to live with him; Katy has a heart-to-heart with Sinead about Chesney; and David encourages Nick to agree to Leanne's suggestion of a student night at The Bistro. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 5,860,000 viewers (17th place - both this and the previous episode suffered lower than usual ratings as they were transmitted against live coverage of the Wimbledon semi-finals. This was also the lowest-rated episode of the year). Category:2013 episodes